Say What You Need To Say
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: crazycarebare prompted: soulmate AU. You know it's your soulmate when they first say I love you. The tacky friends with mutual pining but think the other isn't interested. Platonic I love you. BOOM soulmates


"Kurt, go to _sleep!_ " Burt yelled, not for the first time that evening. "If I have to tell you again, you won't have a cell phone in the morning!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I've really gotta go," Kurt said, soft and quick into the phone.

"I could hear your dad yelling through the line. Tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

"I will. He's not really mad at us, just the time," Kurt said. "He's gonna give me crap tomorrow when I try to pour OJ in my cereal or something, too, but whatever. Talking to my - my best friend is more important than sleep."

He winced as he checked himself mid-sentence, grateful Blaine couldn't see him.

"Agreed," Blaine said, not sounding like he'd noticed the slip. "Talk to you at school?"

"But of course," Kurt teased. "Good night, Blaine."

"Night, Kurt."

Kurt plugged his phone in to charge and flopped onto his back with a sigh, wishing he could've added a little more to their sign off.

 _It's just three words_ , he thought, trying to get comfortable. _People throw them around all the time without agonizing over them like I am._

 _But most people aren't considering saying them to their best friend_.

Kurt buried his face in his pillow, wishing he could scream without further annoying his dad.

 _I could say them. Walk right up to Blaine tomorrow and just say "I love you" and see what happens. He probably wouldn't notice. Unless - no. It wouldn't happen. I'd just be left feeling silly._

All the negative thinking in the world couldn't keep Kurt from wondering what the Feeling really felt like, though. All the literature said hearing your soulmate say they loved you felt completely indescribable, then went on to make feeble comparisons to lightning and heat and contentment. Kurt assumed that they had to be overstating it a little - but what if they weren't?

"Get a grip, Kurt," he whispered, punching his pillow. "If Blaine had any interest in you, he would've said something by now. He doesn't shy away from saying how he feels, unlike yours truly."

Kurt stifled a groan and rolled over, hoping sleep would come soon. He couldn't handle many more blunt conversations with himself.

"So, did Burt threaten to replace all your clothes with flannel shirts and sweatpants this morning?" Blaine asked, leaning against the bank of lockers next to Kurt's with a smile.

"You're awfully chipper for someone who sounded close to tears at his yells last night," Kurt fired back.

"Sue me for being worried about you," Blaine said, sticking out his tongue childishly and making Kurt have some truly inappropriate thoughts. "You're my best friend. I _care_ about you, Kurt."

 _So close_. "I care about you, too, Blaine."

They met each other's eyes at that, and Kurt swore he could feel the atmosphere thicken around them. He leaned in toward Blaine, not sure what he was going to do, but absolutely certain that he needed to be as close to him as possible. It was important. It was mandatory. It was-

-interrupted.

"Hey, Blaine," said Sebastian, appearing out of nowhere. "Glad to see you're not busy."

"Um, actually-"

"I was wondering where you might want to go for dinner with me on Saturday," Sebastian continued, ignoring Blaine's protests. Kurt wanted to kill him. "Because I'm fully aware that you want to go out with me, of course, but I just don't know how nice you'd like the meal to be. Four star? Five? So nice they don't even bother rating the place?"

"I don't-"

"You're right, I'll just surprise you. Makes it more special, am I right?" Sebastian winked, making Blaine blanch and Kurt see red.

"Actually? We already have plans," Kurt said loudly, drawing Horseface's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine and I are going to see _Pippin_ in Columbus. Been planning it for ages," Kurt lied. "So what Blaine was _trying_ to say was that he's going to have to decline."

"Then why couldn't Blaine tell me that himself?" Sebastian asked, sneering.

"Because you didn't let me get a word in edgewise?" Blaine piped up with a judgmental glare. "No, Sebastian. I don't want to go out with you, now or ever."

"What, because Grandma over here is such a good time? Your loss, killer," Sebastian said, sauntering away in a cloud of pseudo-superiority.

"What a blowhard," Blaine said, looking after him with disgust.

"Honestly, how does his gigantic head even fit through doorways?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snorted, posture relaxing as he turned back to Kurt. "See, this is why I love you so much."

Kurt felt a thrum resonate down his spine.

"Say that again."

"What?" Blaine paled as he realized. "Oh God, I said-"

"Just say it again, Blaine!" Kurt demanded.

"I love you."

Kurt gasped as the Feeling hit him in full force. It was everything like the books had described but even more - a million jolts down his spine, a flare of fire in his veins, but also a bone-deep sense of _home_ in the pit of his stomach. His knees wobbled, making Blaine rush to wrap him in his arms.

"Kurt - what-" Blaine choked out, looking concerned.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied once he finally caught his breath again. He then had the pleasure of seeing Blaine go through the same reaction, from the wide eyes to the shaky knees.

"You - you're my-"

"Soulmate," Kurt finished, feeling another jolt of rightness at the words. "Oh God, we're soulmates, I never thought-"

"I can't believe-"

"I tried not to hope-"

"I didn't dare wish-"

"You go first," Kurt said, realizing they'd never stop talking over each other if one of them didn't direct the conversation.

"I've wanted to tell you I love you for two years now, Kurt," Blaine said, sounding a little breathless still. "Ever since our first sleepover."

"Since the day we met," Kurt replied. "But I thought you only saw me as a friend-"

"I thought you were out of my league!" Blaine interrupted.

"Impossible. How could the best man I know - who's not my father, at least - be out of my league?" Kurt asked, wrapping Blaine tightly in his arms. "God, we're both idiots."

"We could've found out so much earlier," Blaine said. "But I didn't want to say it and then not have you react-"

"Me neither," Kurt said, giving up on either of them getting out more than one full sentence in a row. "It would've killed me."

"Better late than never, though, right?" Blaine asked, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt couldn't stop himself from nuzzling gently into the touch.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Kurt said.

Blaine then leaned forward and kissed the breath right out of Kurt's mouth as well, not that he was mad about it. He responded eagerly, pressing himself into Blaine's body like they could fuse together if he just tried hard enough. All too soon, though, they had to break apart, both of them gasping for air.

Kurt blushed as he realized that they'd attracted an audience, shrinking back into his still-open locker.

"C'mon," Blaine said, holding out his hand. "Let's get out of here. We can both afford one day off to celebrate."

"Fine, but _you_ get to explain if my dad gets pissed."

"You want to be a widower the same day we discover we're soulmates? You _wound_ me, Kurt."

"I'll protect you, B." Kurt pressed a fleeting kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Besides, you know Dad loves you. He'll probably want to throw a party."

"You gonna let him?" Blaine asked with a wry smile - he really did know Kurt well.

"Nah. I've finally got you - what else do I need?"

The happy sparkle in Blaine's eyes at that response made Kurt happier than he'd ever believed possible.


End file.
